Dolor
by Ambrosette
Summary: Pensamientos de James. Angst, pensando en Lily.


James estaba en su lugar habitual en el gran salón. Trataba de esconder el dolor que Lily provocaba. Pero en verdad, no era su culpa. Ella sólo no lo quería, y él perseguía para lograr que saliera con él. Y sus rechazos eran dolorosos, pero no era sólo los rechazos.

Era la forma en la que los decía.

James era un optimista. Creía en las almas gemelas, y nunca se daba por vencido. Cada día su sonrisa, implacable como siempre, era dirigida a Lily, con la clara, dulce e inocente petición de una oportunidad: Y ella, en su forma usual, no se molestaría en producir una respuesta, no se molestaría en fingir amabilidad. Lily directamente lo hería, pues sus palabras no medían sutileza.

"Por la milésima vez, te odio, y nunca saldré contigo"

Todos los días, James volvía a intentar, y todos los días, su respuesta apenas variaba de la usual. A veces era sólo "nunca saldré contigo", y otras veces recibía una serie de insultos que hacía que su sonrisa habitual fuese una mueca de dolor. Pero hoy, su respuesta fue la peor.

Fue silencio.

Su mera presencia no fue reconocida, sus intentos fueron desacreditados. El dolor estaba presente en todo su cuerpo, de una manera más profunda que lo usual. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Esto era todo amor, amor no correspondido. Algo que no se merecía, algo que toda la magia del mundo no podría borrar.

Era el tipo de dolor que lo mataría.

James era un optimista. Pero al recibir la respuesta de Lily, se preguntó de que servía. Amar sin ser amado, soñar en la noche una vida perfecta, sólo para despertar solo, con únicamente la inconfundible sensación de dolor atravesando su cuerpo. El dolor era tan parte de su vida, que eran uno. Y la única cura para el dolor era quién lo creaba.

Era Lily.

En uno de esos días, James se permitía, sólo por algunos segundos, odiar a Lily. Luego, todo lo que podía sentir era culpa. Y sí, también dolor, presente en cada aspecto de su vida. El dolor de no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno, para sí mismo, para Lily. Porque la verdad, no era culpa de Lily que lo odiara, las cosas que había hecho eran muy malas, pero había sido muy niño para darse cuenta. Era verdad lo que decían.

"Las lecciones se aprenden con sangre".

Sin estar seguro que esa era la forma correcta del dicho, James se aventuró a sacar sus propias reflexiones. Siempre lo tomas todo a la ligera, no conoces la vida y crees que eres invencible. Luego viene el dolor, que te hace recordar por qué hay ciertas cosas que no pueden ser, cosas de se deben aprender, o inevitablemente, sufriría.

Sirius siempre se preguntaba por qué James siempre invitaba Lily a salir, sabiendo de su respuesta. Un día James respondió. Sí, dolía cada vez que Lily lo rechazaba, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez, aceptaría. Pasado el dolor, quedaba la esperanza, y James Potter era un optimista.

Algún día recibiría su oportunidad.

James estaba sentado en su lugar habitual en el gran salón. Solo y herido, por las crueles respuestas que recibía de Lily. Sabía que no las merecía, sabía que merecía algo mejor. Pero al mirar a Lily, se daba cuenta que no había algo mejor. Podrían se "Lily y James para siempre", podrían tener su final feliz. Lily podría hacer que el dolor se fuera, en lugar de atraerlo a él.

Y todo lo que James podía hacer era soñar.

El soñaba, el tenía esperanza, pero ésta estaba empezando a lentamente desaparecer en el mar de la agonía que suponía su cama, su almohada, llena de las lágrimas derramadas por los sentimientos que le daban todas y cada una de las palabras de Lily.

Y eso sí era culpa de Lily.

Como por una señal, ella pasó justo a su lado, sin saber realmente todo el dolor que su mera presencia había causado. Todas las ilusiones sobre ella sentándose a su lado, disculpándose por su forma de actuar y accediendo a salir con él. James la disculparía en 2 segundos y saldrían en una maravillosa cita, donde él le demostraría que valía la pena. Pero todos sus sueños, se quebraron una vez más, al ver Lily pasar sin reconocer su existencia.

Y todos sus sueños se quebraron.

Pero James Potter era un optimista, y siempre seguiría intentando.

Porque siempre hay un mañana y otra oportunidad de quizá, ser feliz


End file.
